justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/What I Think.....
Yep. I'll probably be playing genie today. These are my opinions and guesses please do not go on saying that I know what's going on. *And don't hate me just because I hate Frozen* Topic #1: The Soundless Quiz This one is my first because of a comment that came up in my last blog. The user asked if there will be another Soundless Quiz for Just Dance 2015. I would definitely say so. I think that there will be another Soundless Quiz for 3 reasons: *It's popular and very widespread on the European JD sites and Facebook. *It acts as a quicker update for Just Dance songs, which many people have requested. *When I checked the game on Facebook it was unavailable. I resfreshed and it was still not there, possibly meaning that the game is being edited. **UPDATE: No site available so they must be editing. I have played the Soundless Quiz before and I think that due to very popular sucess of finding new gameplay, and that it gets all of the Just Dancers involved to discover new content, it will definitely be here a second time around. Another thing are what songs will be revealed. Now when I fist asked myself this question, the first song that came to mind was 'Let It Go' by Idina Menzel, although this belief is completely against my will. With Frozen being popular for almost 9 months (my hatred growing at the movie every month now), and the fact that it is requested so many times, it might just be on there (fingers crossed that it doesn't). Another two I believe will be revelead are She Looks So Perfect and Problem. There is always at least one song that is confirmed but saved for later, and that also came up quickly. I don't know of the rest, but if it happens, expect that those 3 will be contenders. Topic #2: Unknown Dancers There are some unknown dancers so I will attempt to analyze them: Let's start off with this one. When this first went up to Youtube, many people said it was Problem by Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea. But later, others debated that this dancer was Built For This by Becky G. To me, I believe that this is more likely Problem by Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea. My first thoughts were that listening to both of the songs, Built For This sounds tough, laid back, and a bit seductive. Problem sounds popped out, bright, and still tough. When I saw a snippet of the gameplay, I saw more of the Problem vibe. Plus, if you look at it, the dancer looks like Iggy Azalea. And even for the fact that Problem is actually confirmed. But it doesn't mean that Built For This is not on the game, I still believe it's on the game, but make sure to keep a close eye on it. I also see that many people have debated on this one as either Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj, She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS, or Dark Horse by Katy Perry. I can tell you right away that this is a definite yes for Va Va Voom. Dark Horse is like a tribal song, not clearly fit though for a fairy tale theme like this. It might be She Looks So Perfect since it's a duet of a boy and a girl. But Va Va Voom is the real contender, because not only it has the medival theme, but it perfectly fits the rythm. Perfect combo! Let me know what you want me to theorize next! P.s. Here are my other song requests, please comment! Category:Blog posts